The Tangled Web
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: It was just meant to be a scan, but now there's this device on my arm. I don't know what's happening but after the things I've seen and now know, I'm going to have to lie to keep the secrets, before they find him, before they find my partner
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N – Now this story is entirely rushed and I don't know if it is entirely accurate so PM me or review the story !

Chapter 01 – POV of Rocky Ayami

My foot shook as I sat in one of the many uncomfortable waiting room chairs. There were so many other people in the waiting area. Opposite me sat a woman who had a boy on her lap, he was bawling his head off like you would not believe it, my ears were struggling to cope with it. I couldn't block it out. Occasionally, the woman would smile apologetically at me as her son screamed, clutching his arm. An elderly lady sat on my left, she kept trying to make small talk with me, that was, until her husband came along. Then she sat in silence.

A third person kept staring at my foot shaking that made me really conscious that I was doing it. It was a nervous habit of mine, I couldn't help it. When I was nervous or agitated, my foot would shake. The heel of my trainers was practically bouncing off the plain hospital floor. I just wanted it all to be over, forgotten about, I wanted to get on with my life, not having to wonder what was wrong with me.

"Mr Ayami, Doctor Takae is ready for you now." I glanced and saw a nurse looking down at me with green eyes, peering over the top of her clip board.

"Second door on the left."

I avoided eye contact with her; she had an incredibly intimidating stare.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to my feet, looking down the corridor where I saw the door she was talking about. It felt like the corridor was expanding, the door getting further and further away.

Leaving the screaming boy behind, I strode bravely towards the door all I could think was how much I didn't want to be in the there. The hospital, I mean. I paused outside the door, feeling my hand begin to shake as I reached for the handle.

"Come on, Rocky, everything will be fine; there's nothing to worry about," I murmured to myself once I reached the door.

Pushing the door open, I noticed the MRI scanner the moment I walked in the room; it was so big that it took up the majority of the room. It almost a prop for a science fiction film. The sight of it made me feel hot, flustered and a little sick in the stomach.

I had been dreading this all week.

The need to have an MRI started earlier this year, three months ago to be precise. I was having problems in class, I couldn't focus on the work and I was constantly tripping over things no matter what size they were. Tables, chairs - I even walked into a lamppost.

It wasn't my choice to be at the hospital. When my Mum suggested I made an appointment at the hospital, she was more ordering me to do it. She's so headstrong and argumentative that I didn't want to get on the wrong side of her too quickly. After she told me she wanted me to book an appointment, I made a big deal about it which didn't go down well with my Mum. I got the usual, "Rocky, I am sick and tired of you not doing things for yourself, it's about time you grew up." Most of the times that Mum and I had an argument, it would generally be about something small or insignificant.

After having an argument with her, I organised the appointment myself. This brought me to today. Getting an MRI scan. This sucked beyond belief.

"You must be Mr Ayami, I'm Doctor Takae. Do you mind if I call you Rocky?" My mouth went dry, I nodded my head. The doctor slowly shook my hand; he wore a pristine white jacket with gloves over his skinny hands. They felt so bony; I accidently shuddered at the thought of what his hands might have looked like without them. He had a mask over his mouth and a shower hat like cap covering his head. I felt like he just didn't want any skin to be showing. I assumed that he might have some kind of skin condition. The clothes he wore were different to the surgical scrubs I've seen the doctors wear in the medical dramas that are shown on the telly.

"Yeah, that's me." I smiled weakly, something didn't seem right about this doctor, but I just wanted to get out of the hospital.

"Well, we've run some tests on a blood sample you sent us and found that you would be better suited for a different experiment we have, please, right this way. I called your mother and she seemed to approve of it," Doctor Takae said. Something about him just seemed suspicious, but if Mum agreed, I thought that he must have been legit. I listened to Doctor Takae explain all the procedures and safety precautions.

"You've not got anything metal have you?" Doctor Takae raised his eyebrows at me.

"Well, there are just a few things in my pockets, most likely my belt buckle too. Here." I emptied the contents out into a plastic tray that the Doctor now held in his hands.

Still carrying the tray, he led me towards another door and into the next room where there was a machine that did look like just another scanner. "Take a seat whilst I just go and get you a hospital gown." I nodded, lowering myself into a chair which appeared far more comfortable than the waiting room chairs. I watched Doctor Takae disappear out of the room and stood up, wanting to investigate the scanner. I peered inside the tunnel like pod. "If you just slip this on right here." My heart skipped a beat. I was not expecting the doctor to be so quick. I thought it would have taken far longer. He handed me a hospital dress for me to change into. "I'll come back in a few minutes and then we'll see what we can find."

I went over to the window at the far side of the room, outside the sun was shining and I could see families playing in the park across the road from the hospital. My head jerked a little when I saw a guy sitting on a park bench by himself. He wore a black suit and aviator like glasses. His gaze was fixed on the hospital. My hand shot out and closed the blinds of the room. I quickly unbuckled my belt, dropping my trousers and pulling my shirt off over my head and leaving them on the chair.

But boy, the hospital gown made me itch like crazy. I wandered towards the machine and looked inside.

Something was clearly different about this machine, but it looked the same to me. The doctor returned and switched on the machine. The scanner hummed loudly as the tray came out, ready for me to lie on.

I watched the doctor's mouth move, unable to hear exactly what he was properly saying but I nodded anyway, lying down on the tray. Wriggling about a little to get comfortable was frustrating at first but it had to be done. My mom had told me that these scans could take a long of time and to get comfortable as soon as you can.

The machine buzzed and hummed louder. I tried to focus on something else, closing my eyes for a moment but, I didn't want to fall asleep. I just wanted to rest my eyes.

Next, I had my eyes scrunched shut because of a bright light. I wasn't expecting it. I could feel a gently breeze blowing through my hair. A fresh air breeze. It reminded me of the times where Mum, Dad, me and my older brother Noah would go on holiday to a little cottage in a surreal, quiet location on the coast.

"This can't be right," I mumbled to myself slowly opening my eyes. "What the?" I was looking at the sky, looking at the clouds floating by. "This can't be happening." I slowly tried to sit up but it was like I had hit a force field even after I lifted it about a few centimetres from where I lay.

"Ouch, that is not meant to happen. What the hell is going on here?" I snapped angrily, cursing under my breath at the sharp pain right between my eyes and on my forehead. I wasn't normally an angry person, but there were exceptions, and this was one of them.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" A weird electrical pulse surged across the sky which caused it to light up in a series of large squares which spanned as far as I could see. The sky started to alter its form, now it was a rocky cave. All I could see was what was in front of me. I was in too much shock to move.

"Oh this just gets better." I raised my hand up a few centimetres and again, the force field stopped me from extending my arm out further. "Hello!?" I called out, tucking my head into my prominent collar bone to see further into the cave. There was an egg; I could see it just passed my feet. It was grey, a smoky grey with red flames decorating it around the base of the egg. "This just keeps getting weirder." The red spark jolted across the roof of the cave, fading away out of my eyesight. "This place is suffering a serious power shortage," I mumbled to myself. I felt my eyes drop, I tried to open them again but I just couldn't do it.

"Mr Ayami? Mr Ayami?"

I heard a voice; the doctor was calling out for me. I opened my eyes again and saw the doctor leering at me from the machine's control panel. I jerked backwards a little, a petrified look on my face. Doctor Takae stood upright, his eyes locked on me. "Everything seems just fine. You can make an appointment with me and we'll do another test. I'll let you get changed," he added, his voice muffled by the mask but I could make out a smirk creeping out at one side.

"What happened?" I asked; a little confused about what had just happened. Something felt a little out of place about that particular scan. I was sure that I didn't imagine it, and it certainly wasn't a dream.

"Oh, that's nothing special, some people experience complete hallucinations, I wouldn't think into it too much."

"Okay. I won't," I replied, hesitating a little, I wanted to ask the doctor again, hoping he would tell me the truth. It seemed like he knew more than he was letting on.

"Well you see to yourself Mr Ayami, good day." As soon as the door closed, I was sure I could hear the doctor laughing, no, cackling on the other side of the door. This whole experience was starting to creep me out. I started to question whether the doctor was a genuine doctor or not.

Getting out of that hospital was a relief. I let out a deep sigh and just past Mum, who was waiting in our little green sedan in the parking lot; I could see the very same man sitting on the park bench. I ignored him and sat down in the passenger seat of the car.

Mum seemed all jittery. God knows how long my paranoid, protective mother could have been waiting for me.

"Rocky, I've been worried sick. Where have you been?" She squeezed my shoulders and rubbed my cheek. "I've been waiting here an hour." _An hour. _"I was beginning to wonder if you had gone to the appointment at all."

"Mum, you know I wouldn't do that. Besides, I had nothing to lose from going, just chill out will you?" I slumped back in the passenger seat. "Anyway, I was only in there about twenty minutes."

"What, you mean you got to the hospital twenty minutes ago though you arranged an appointment for it over an hour ago? I know you are an imaginative boy Rocky, but sometimes, you get tangled up in your own web of lies." I watched her tighten her grip on the steering wheel, her knuckles going white at the pressure.

"I'm not lying! I mean, sure, I may have walked into the hospital at approximately sixteen, twenty three, just three minutes late. Then I walked into the MRI room where I got sorted out in about two seconds. I was in the scanner for no longer than, like, twenty minutes max!" I looked down at my right wrist and let out a short squeak. Locked around my wrist was a weird computer like digital device, a green light blinked momentarily. My mouth dropped open.

Whilst Mum was distracted lecturing me, my left hand grappled with the device, willing it to come off but, it was like the device was welded onto my wrist.

"Rocky, are you even listening to me?" Mum asked impatiently. "This is not a good start to the evening."

"Mum, please, we barely spent any time together in the evening as it is." I noticed Mum lean back in her seat, loosening her grip on the wheel.

"Well your brother Noah used to come and watch a television programme with me nearly every day so, why can't you?" The car stopped at a set of traffic lights, I had heard her use this line over and over again, and I knew exactly what line was coming next. "Why can't you just be more like your brother?" I think I even mimicked her, moving my mouth with hers.

"Oh, come on. Will you give it a rest with this whole golden boy act? I am sick and tired of being constantly compared with him." I could tell that I was practically shouting by this point, and that my mum was not impressed in the slightest. She shot a short glance my way; that was the first sign to stop whilst I got too carried away.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me young man. I am beginning to lose my patience with you. Pretty soon, if you don't turn your life around, then - then I will have to take drastic actions."

"Mum, when are you going to admit that me and Noah are two different people. He's into academia whilst I am into sports, and girls." I smiled as the car drove past two girls wearing these summer dresses that showed off the perfect amount of leg, nodding a little.

"Rocky!" Mum snapped ferociously like a dog. I froze and kept my mouth shut. I was not going to apologise. It was her turn to apologise; I was always the one to apologise. It wasn't fair. I knew that I was acting like a child, technically I still am, but Mum needed to realise that Noah and I were different. "And what is that thing on your wrist? Where's that new watch your father got you?"

I looked down at my wrist, pulling the sleeve of my hoodie down over the digital device on my arm. I started racking my brain for something to say, the last thing I wanted to do was lie to my mum, but I had no choice. She wouldn't believe me if I told her. "Well, I didn't really like it. And when I asked Dad if I could exchange it, he was only more than happy to oblige. I thought this one was cool, and it won't slip around when I'm playing games." Speaking of games reminded me of my extra athletics training that my coach wanted me to do. "By the way, you can just let me out here Mum, I've got athletics training-" I pointed at the school's athletics track and my finger followed it as we drove straight past it.

"Mum, you missed the tracks." I watched the athletics track disappear around the corner.

"I know I did Rocky, because you aren't going until you do some revision."

"Mum…" I moaned, she was so unbelievably irritating sometimes. I needed her to loosen the reigns a little and let me make my own mistakes. I needed space, I needed for my mum to butt out of my life. I slammed my head into the window. "Why-"

"Rocky! You stop that right now or-" Mum gripped the steering wheel harder as the car picked up speed.

"Or what Mum? You'll set me up with a maths tutor? Or you'll cancel my internet privileges?" I let out a gentle chuckle. "How many times have you made those threats Mum?" I gritted my teeth and leant towards her, feeling the seatbelt rubbing against the side of my neck. "Eh?"

"Rocky, if you don't stop then I will do the one thing that I promised your father I would never, ever do…" Mum trailed off, getting quieter. I'm not even sure if that is what she said.

"Ameh shah aha, what? Mum, you're mumbling." My voice sounded cold to my own ears. Mum dug her fingernails into the steering wheel as I watched the speedometer shoot further clockwise. "Mum, Mum?" I repeated myself. I looked ahead to see a set of traffic lights which had been on green for some time so I expected them to change to red pretty soon.

The car tore towards the crossing, as we approached the crossing I caught a glimpse of the traffic lights switch back to red. I expected Mum to slow down, press the brake. But she didn't. Her eyes were kept fixed on the road. My eyes were darting between the road and her. "Slow down!" I yelled, beginning to feel petrified for my own life. I gawped at something else. A guy dressed in a black suit wearing aviator glasses watching me, watching the car drive by. I was sure I saw him nod.

That's when it happened. We were barely half way across. I looked at Mum who had the glimmer of a thrill seeker in her eyes.

"MUM!" I screamed as I watched a van come hurtling towards us. It smacked into her side of the car. The impact caused my head to whip round and smack into the headrest of my seat. The car was sent in a corkscrew like rotation. I raised my arms up by my face, to try and protect it.

I was tossed about uncontrollably, smacking into the passenger door and roof of the car. The seatbelt was barely holding me in the seat. I kept tucked in, hoping that the car would stop flipping over. I was terrified for my own life, before that moment, nothing had come close to being as scary as that was. I could hear my heart bearing distinctly in my ears.

Through the screams and the car horns, the car came to a stop upside down. I could hear people calling out to us, hoping that one of us could react. My legs were resting against the dashboard and my thighs were on the backrest of the chair. My body ached all over. I froze up, becoming jittery again. The device on my wrist began to light up. I could make out the outline of an egg. I was sure I could see it moving. I craned my neck to see Mum who was crumpled on the roof of the car. My stomach began to flip making me queasy. I didn't want to believe what I saw. My mouth went dry as a tear built up.

"Mum? Mum. Mum!" I screamed, reaching out for her though it hurt just trying to touch her. "Mum?" I watched as a tear drop off my cheek. Her body was still, too still. "Wake up!"

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = So it is a fairly fast paced chapter at some points. And what is with this strange device on Rocky's arm?**

**And on another note: I'm accepting OCs to put in the stories, you can leave them on the Digital Connections forum under the topic Calling all budding fanfictioners, or if you want to keep it a secret then PM me, my digital door is always open! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N – So here's to the next chapter, what's going to happen to Rocky and his Mum? Thank you if you have followed or favourite the story, let's leave a review!

A/N 2: In this chapter we meet FallenAngel01's creation Takara!

Chapter 02 – POV of Rocky Ayami

They pulled me out of the car, their arms tucking around my chest to support me as I crumpled out. I fought feebly against them. I wanted to help Mum.

"Mum! No, wait, my mum is still trapped!" I screamed out.

A man who was holding onto me struggled to keep his grip on me

"She's be okay son, just calm down," he said calmly even though I struggled against his grip.

I could hear an ambulance siren getting louder and then I saw it come around the corner towards us. As the ambulance approached, bystanders that had flocked to the crossing in an attempt to catch a glimpse of what was going on dispersed. I could see all their eyes staring at me, and the man who was holding onto me.

I felt the grip on my arms tighten and then loosen when I stopped struggling. I turned to face them but all I could see was their black mop of hair from the back as they were busy pushing their way through the small crowd of people. I kind of wished I could have seen his face, to see who it was.

The ambulance pulled up beside me and paramedics leapt out the back and the passenger side door flew open.

I crouched down beside the driver side of the car, my foot hovered over the broken shards which once made up the window. Hesitating a little, I put my foot down lightly over the glass. Leaning down, reaching into the car. I gently shook my mother but she didn't stir.

"Mum?" I whispered, blinking back the tears.

"Okay son, I need you to step aside, let's get your mother out," a young paramedic said sternly. She nudged me aside and I watched her look into car.

I felt my wrist itch and become uncomfortable. I looked down at it and slowly flexed my hand; the device on my wrist still had a blinking green light on it.

"Are you okay young man? Are you feeling any pain?" another paramedic asked, shining a light in my eye. I blinked rapidly, backing away slowly. "You seem to be in shock, but it's only natural, you've had a nasty accident."

A fleece blanket was draped around my shoulders and I sat down in one of the seats in the back of the ambulance. My body was shaking. The paramedic looked at me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Keep calm, everything is going to be alright," she said positively.

I stared at the medical kit opposite me until the paramedics lifted my mum's still body up, into the ambulance.

"Will she be alright?" I asked quietly, looking at the paramedic who sat down in the back beside me. She had dark brown eyes and sandy coloured hair tied neatly in a ponytail. She avoided eye contact and stared at my mum.

"Will she?" I asked again, more persistent this time.

"It's not looking good right now," she looked up, and, realising my expression, her tone drastically changed, "But the medical team is going to do everything they can to help. We'll just have to wait and see."

The doors slammed shut and I listened to the sound of the engine starting up. To pass the time and keep myself distracted, I scanned the labels of the medical boxes. Part of me wished I knew what they were, I had been considering a career in medicine recently.

Within minutes, I was back at the hospital. It was hard to think that I had been there not an hour ago. The door opened and I had to shield my eyes from the sunlight. I dropped the blanket on the bench and stepped off the ambulance, waiting for my mum's body.

"Is there someone you can contact? Your father? A grandparent?" The sandy haired paramedic brushed my arm. I nodded and rummaged in the pocket of my jeans. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Noah. The phone rang multiple times and then went through to answer phone.

I stuffed my phone back in my pocket, in time to follow my mum and the other paramedics inside.

"Mum? You are going to be just fine," I mumbled, trying to stay calm. My hand found itself in hers and squeezed it tightly, hoping that she would come about upon feeling it.

"I'm sorry son, you're going to have to wait here."

Someone pulled at my arm, I felt my hand slip from my mum's.

"Mum," I whispered quietly. There was a noise; a high pitched beep which fluctuated in pitch. It wasn't the normal kind of beeping; it was almost like a pheromone. I looked around; noticing everyone in the waiting area looked about, trying to figure out what was making this noise. One person looked to me and I saw the screen of the device on my wrist light up. This time, it was orange.

"What the-?" I gawped at the little device, a tiny egg was expanding vertically, then horizontally. Like it was hatching or something. I let out a gasp as I realised where I had seen the egg before, during my MRI experience. The red and grey patterned egg. I panicked, worrying about what the hell was going on. I yanked my coat sleeve down, hoping to conceal the device.

Trying to forget about the egg, I tried to call Noah again, hoping to get through to him. I left a message this time, telling him to go to the hospital. I paced about the waiting room, looking hopefully at any nurse or doctor would pass by me.

"Rocky!" I heard Noah call out to me. I turned around and saw him running towards me. "I had to leave work early, so this better be important." I remained silent, which only made things worse because, work was one of the most important things in Noah's life, after Mum of course.

"We were in an accident, Noah."

Noah's mouth dropped open. I swiftly looked away, watching the various people going in and out of the hospital. My head then dropped and I stared at my feet awkwardly.

"What were you thinking? You only passed your driving test a week ago! Is Mum okay? Is she okay, Rocky?" Noah raised his voice at me, I felt like he was beyond patronising me, making me feel like a child again.

"Oh just shut up Noah!" I yelled, my head jolting up to see everyone turn, looking right at me with stunned expressions. "It's not my fault that Mum crashed the car!"

Noah grabbed my shoulder and marched me outside the hospital. He sat me down on a bench and let out a deep sigh.

"Okay. Tell me what happened." Noah demanded calmly, resting his elbows on his thighs.

"I don't know. It all happened so quickly…" I trailed off slowly. The truth was, I knew exactly what happened. I could see it happening so vividly in my mind.

Noah paused momentarily, staying silent. "Were you the one driving?"

"No Noah. I swear it, I wasn't the one driving!" I snapped angrily, I felt so angry that he needed to ask me another time.

My fists shook in anger and frustration. Then Noah said something I didn't expect him to say. "It's okay Rocky, I believe you. Come on, sit down. It'll be a while now before we see Mum. What's happened, happened, we can't change anything about it Rocky. I won't ask you anymore questions, I don't want to bring up what has happened. Don't worry Rocky, she'll pull through. You'll see."

I looked at my older brother. I watched his foot shaking, his heel bouncing off the floor, just like mine did when I was stressed or worried.

"Stop worrying Noah. Believe what you're saying for once." I playfully punched his arm before leaning back. Closing my eyes, I felt the breeze in my spikes of hair. I let out a deep sigh.

"How are you so relaxed by all this?" Noah asked, "Aren't you worried?"

"It's just who I am Noah."

We sat silently on the bench. The silence made me more relaxed whereas Noah was fidgety the whole time. I just blocked it out, putting my hands behind my head. Mum was going to be fine, I knew she would pull through. She's strong willed and a stubborn fighter, this was not going to get her down.

"Come on, let's go back inside." Noah stood up slowly.

"Give me a second. I will be right there." I mumbled, completely relaxed. I just wanted another moment of relaxation before going back into the hospital. After Noah walked back inside, I realised just how weird it was that I was so relaxed, bearing in mind that I had been involved in a traumatic accident. I momentarily closed my eyes.

"Rocky?" I opened my eyes, expecting to see someone watching me, but there wasn't.

"Huh?"

"Rocky?" I now looked a little weird, looking over my shoulders like a paranoid psychopath. I shrugged and stood up to walk inside. Then, I heard a gasp like yawn.

"Pull yourself together Rocky." I whispered to myself as I took my jacket off and walked into the hospital. Noah was busy trying to find out something about Mum's condition, he looked so frustrated at the sheer lack of information he was being given.

"I'm sorry Mr Ayami, but as soon as I find something out, I will let you know." The nurse at the reception rolled her eyes at Noah and turned away, strolling on over to the ICU of the hospital.

"I can't bear this anymore," Noah rubbed his face with his hand.

"Take a seat Noah," I pushed away into the waiting room. "Don't say a word," I whispered, I knew he would protest if he could. That's what was so different about me and Noah. I relaxed whilst he stressed about things.

"Rocky!" the squeaky voice whispered again. It was the one I had heard outside.

"Did you hear that?"

"I thought you said not a word," Noah sighed, looking up at me. He had Mum's eyes, that's what everyone else always said. "No, I didn't."

This was getting weird. I balled up my jacket as I sat down. There was something in the ball of jacket. I jolted up straight, unfolding a section of my jacket.

Grey. Red. Egg shaped.

"What is going on?" I murmured to myself. Upon speaking, the little egg shook a little. "Oh crap. What the hell is going?" I squeaked, a bewildered expression on my face.

"You're Rocky Ayami, aren't you?" I jumped, clearly too distracted by the egg to even notice the doctor looking at me. I froze, trying not to look so shocked, I wanted to get away from the hospital and find out what was with this egg in my jacket.

"Is she-" I mumbled, feeling the colour draining from my face.

"No, no. My mistake, she's finished in the operating room. I'd like to talk to you and your brother about her situation." The doctor led me and Noah into her office. "There's no other way of saying it. I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you. The accident has paralysed your mother. We expected everything to be fine but, there were complications."

I watched Noah hold a clenched fist to his mouth. My mouth hung open.

"You mustn't lose faith. There is a chance that she will, one day, be able to walk. It has happened in the past." The doctor tried to keep a smile on her face.

"Can we see her?" Noah asked, his voice squeaking a little as if he was trying to stay strong himself.

"Of course, I'll show you the way. Right now, she is currently unconscious but maybe she'll come around soon." The doctor led us down the corridor and up a flight of stairs. On the last step, I heard a crack. The egg.

_Please don't say it's a scrambled egg._ Please don't be a flattened, scrambled egg.

A stern look from my brother made me realise that there were more oppressing matters at hand. The doctor opened the door to the room my mother was in. There were three other patients in there with her. She was sleeping, I winced at the sight of her. Her once bright, rose cheeks were now pale, sheet white.

"I can't believe this happened to her," I said when the doctor disappeared. "She's a good person." I pulled up a chair beside her bed. "I'll be right here when you wake up Mum."

"No Rocky, you've got school tomorrow, I'll drop you off home so you can get a good night's sleep." Noah took my arm, pulling me gently out the seat.

"Wait." I gently kissed my mother's forehead before obediently following Noah to his car.

He drove me home and I went into the empty, dark home. After switching on the lights and putting my jacket on the table, I dove into the fridge, helping myself to a can of soda.

"Can I have some Rocky?" I choked on the soda, dropping the can on the floor, it spewed out all over the floor. It was the squeaky voice that I had heard in the hospital, the one that Noah didn't hear. I slowly turned around to see a grey cloud on the kitchen table. "Rocky!" it exclaimed, leaping into my arms.

My arms spasmed, throwing the little cloud in the air.

"Hey, that's not very nice!" It squealed, floating towards me so that it was but an inch from my face.

"Who? What the- who are you?" I stuttered severely over the simple question.

The little cloud looked at me and then smiled.

"Me? I'm Mokumon!" I looked at the little cloud's glowing orange orbs that seemed to flicker as if they were a lit flame.

"What are you? Some little puff of smoke?" I screwed my face up as I cleared up the sticky mess on the floor.

"I'm your digital partner, a digimon!" Mokumon beamed at me. "You're my partner Rocky."

"What kind of partner?" I wrinkled my nose at Mokumon.

"Don't be silly Rocky." Mokumon floated towards the stairs. "These look fun." I raised my eyebrows as Mokumon glided over the banister. "Weeeeeeee!" he squealed with glee.

"Mokumon, calm down." I demanded, irritated by the little Digimon's gleeful attitude. I tried to catch him as he came down the banister. "Got'cha!" I squeezed Mokumon in my arms.

"Mokumon stop playing?" Mokumon slithered out of my arms. I nodded wearily. I saw his expression drop, it then made me feel really bad.

"Come on, I'll show you my room." I carried Mokumon upstairs, passing the family photos of me, Mum and Noah. I sighed, hoping that Mum would be okay and Noah would let me know if she woke up.

Mokumon smiled gleefully as I carried him towards my bedroom door. It had a poster of my favourite band on it.

Inside I had all my electronic devices strewn across the room of all different shapes and sizes.

"A portal!" Mokumon flew towards my laptop, bouncing off the screen. "What?" he added in a childish tone, as if he didn't understand something. "Hey Rocky, how come this portal don't work?"

"A portal? To where Mokumon?"

"Well, to the digital world of course Rocky. Boy, for a human, you really don't know much about us. Do you?"

"Digital world?" I mumbled, stripping off and changing into my sweatpants and baggy top, ready to play an online game.

"Yeah, it's my home, it's another world. You'd like it there. I hope that one day, we can go there together."

I sat there, watching Mokumon. I held my headset over my ears. I interrogated Mokumon, learning more and more about the Digimon and this digital world. It was only when I looked at the clock on my wall that I truly saw how late it was.

"What're you doing Rocky?" He asked as I pulled back the covers.

"Going to sleep," I replied, stretching out a little and flexing my arms, partly admiring the size of them in the mirror. "Night Mokumon."

"Oh, night Rocky," Mokumon squeaked, I thought he sounded a little upset to me, but I was tired and could worry about him in the morning.

The next morning, I could hear the dull beeping of my alarm in my ear.

"Rocky, make it stop!" Mokumon was shaking in the corner. I panicked a little.

"Sorry Mokumon buddy," I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock, silencing it in the process. Mokumon let out a sigh of relief.

I stretched out and climbed out of bed, opening the window and peering down at the front door.

I could see one of my friends walking away from the house with her arms folded angrily. My mind began to wander as I watched her.

"Ta-. Ka-. Kara!" I called out in an embarrassingly high pitch. Kara turned around, smiling slightly as she looked up at me. "Sorry I'm, running a little late, just give me two seconds." I turned to my wardrobe, grabbing some trousers. "Stay here Mokumon. No one must know you're here, okay?"

Mokumon looked at the floor, "Don't you like me Rocky?"

"That's not the case, I just got to go to school right now. Sorry little guy." I murmured, shaking my head and feeling bad that I had to leave him alone at home.

I pulled a shirt on and struggled down the stairs with one leg in my beige coloured trousers. I hopped towards the door, jumping up to get my trousers in place. Taking my green jacket off the coat stand, I opened the door. Kara was crouching down on the path holding her hand out to a little tabby cat. It brushed up her leg and around her knee.

"Are you ready?" I asked; she looked at me with deep blue eyes before nodding slowly as she scratched behind the cat's ear. "So, how was your evening yesterday?" I asked, engaging in some small talk whilst we made our way to school. Part of me was dying to tell her all about Mokumon, but I wanted to keep him a secret. There was something important and special about him.

"Was alright I guess." Kara murmured. Most of the times, she is just so quiet. We grew up together and, ever since I can remember, she always has been.

Kara and I walked into town and went towards the bus stop. There was no one there, which just emphasised how late I was. When I saw the bus coming, I raised my arm up, holding it out to stop the red double decker bus. The sleeve of my jacket slipped and Kara gasped, grabbing my arm, pulling it away from the road.

"Where'd you get this?" she asked quietly. I squeaked as the bus drove straight past us.

"Arhh, man, we're going to have to walk quickly if we want to make it to school on time." I turned to walk away, taking my arm from Kara's grip.

"Rocky…" Kara tried to grab me but I strode on ahead and towards the school, remaining silent. It felt like she had seen the device before, I couldn't shake the feeling that she knew what it was, and that she might know about Digimon.

At the gates, Kara headed towards the school fields.

"I'm not walking home today Rocky. Bye." she said over her shoulder.

I heard my phone go off in my pocket, my hand whipped it out. It was a text from Noah.

_Mum's awake, thought you should know. Get some rest, I'll let you know if anything happens. I let the school know about Mum just in case you go AWOL again… Noah_

A surge of relief shot out across my body, Mum was okay. For now.

My first lesson was boring. My second lesson was far more interesting. Not the content of the lesson, but what was going on outside.

I saw a boy with thick, black frizzy hair creeping down the alleyway across the road. He looked paranoid as he guided what I thought was a small child, but when the boy got closer, I saw that it was like some kind of dinosaur in a soldier uniform. I shook my head and blinked, expecting the dinosaur to disappear.

It was still there.

Maybe it was a Digimon?

What happened next was far more interesting. And fast paced. Out of nowhere, a black van with tinted windows drove speedily around the corner and I watched some men in black suits jump out the car, running around the van. I couldn't see what was going on but there was clearly some kind of commotion behind the van which made me sit up more, trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on.

As the van drove away, I saw the boy lying on the pavement looking dishevelled. He sat up and looked around, he looked petrified. Then, I realised why. The little dinosaur like creature was no longer there, it had been kidnapped.

"What the-?"

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = so this is the next chapter, what are we thinking so far? Yes, you guessed right, the thing on Rocky's wrist was his digivice :D **

**Note: Door is still open for OCs on the Digital Connections forum, "Calling all budding fanfictioners" topic, all are welcome!**


End file.
